In Heaven
by Grasspaw
Summary: After a horrible tragedy in his fourth year at Hogwarts, Remus prays for the first time in... How long has it been? He's not really sure. But little does he realize, Sirius is listening in also. It might just be the best thing for both of them.


**Okay! Italics are Sirius's POV. Also, there's a tiny little OotP spoiler at the end.**

* * *

Remus sat on his bed, staring blankly into space. It had been two days since he had recieved the letter. The letter that had shocked him, scared him, almost killed him. The letter that said Helen and John Lupin's lives were over. Ended. Gone forever. He had burned the letter that day. He hadn't told his friends what had happened. He didn't want their pity.

* * *

_Sirius watched Remus closely. The younger boy was sitting on his bed, his eyes unfocused. Sirius had borrowed James Invisibility Cloak and cast and Silencing Charm on it, so that Remus couldn't see or hear him. He had to find out what was wrong. Two days ago, Remus had recieved a letter. He had jumped up from the Gryffindor table and run off. They found him ten minutes later, tearing the paper up and throwing it piece by piece into the fire._

* * *

The letter hadn't said how they died, just that they were dead. That he was an orphan. That he had no family left. He was an only child, as were both of his parents. All but one of his grandparents were dead. But his mother's father had said that he wouldn't take the filthy, half-breed brat. Of course, the letter hadn't said that. But he knew that was what had been said.

* * *

_Even though he felt a little guilty about spying on Remus, Sirius knew he had to. Whatever was in that letter was obviously destroying Remus from the inside out. He wouldn't tell them what was wrong, no matter how many times they asked. He had dark circles under his eyes. His eyes had always had a slightly haunted look to them, but they understood that that was the werewolf. But now, the golden orbs were filled with pain and suffering._

_

* * *

_

So now, he had no where to go. Not just for the summer. He could stay with James, Peter, or Sirius during the summer. It wasn't a problem. But no, he had no where to go when he was hurting. If his mother was alive, she would comfort him. She would pull him into a warm, loving embrace, soothe his fears. Make it all be alright again.

* * *

_Sirius watched as Remus closed his eyes tightly. A single tear rolled down his cheek. He didn't wipe it away. Sirius's heart wrenched in sympathy. Whatever it was must be bad, because Remus was not a crier. Sirius had seen him cry exactly one time in the three and a quarter years he had known him. Well, twice now._

* * *

His mother would comfort him and his father... Wait. That stirred up another thought, deep in his mind. At the very back. His Father. Who was his father, if his dad was dead? He didn't know. But he did.

* * *

_Remus's brow furrowed in confusion. Or really deep thought. Sirius couldn't tell which. Sirius moved a little closer, standing so that he was directly in front of Remus instead of slightly off to the side. What was he thinking of?_

* * *

His Father. He knew who he was, or at least, who he was supposed to be. God. The Lord. Strangely, his parents had never talked about religion much. He had never wondered why until just now. Now that he thought about it, where were his parents? Were they in Heaven? He had to find out, had to make sure. "God?" he whispered.

* * *

_Sirius watched. Suddenly, Remus's lips moved to form a word. Sirius couldn't tell what it was. He moved closer. Remus repeated the word. "God?" Sirius drew back, confused. He didn't know that Remus was a Christian. Of course, his friend was a good person, but... He had never mentioned going to church or praying or reading the Bible or anything._

* * *

"God?" he repeated. "Erm... Hi. It's Remus. I-I know we haven't talked in a few years..." Really, how long had it been? He knew he had been bitten when he was three, and neither he nor his parents had prayed, that he knew of, since then. But that was so young then... Had he prayed before then? Had he _ever_ prayed?

* * *

_"I-I know we haven't talked in a few years..." Haven't talked in a few years? What was he talking about? But... that would make sence. Of course Remus wouldn't talk about it if he hadn't been a Christian for several years. It would probably be really awkward. Sirius knew that _he _had trouble talking about Christ and God and all, because he wasn't a Christian._

_

* * *

_

"I know I should have been praying way more than I have been... I mean, I haven't at all lately. But... Can I ask You a question?" He was so nervus, so sure he was going to get struck down by lightning for talking to God. But he couldn't help it. He had to know where his parents were.

* * *

_What would Remus want to ask God a question about? Remus was basically a genius; he knew just about everything. What would he want to ask? What didn't he already know?_

* * *

"Are... Are mom and dad up there? With You? In Heaven?" His voice quavred slightly, but he plowed on. "I mean... they're not... Somewhere else, are they? Because... I hope they're with You. I don't want them to be anywhere else."

* * *

_Wait. Why would Remus be asking if his parents were in Heaven? That made it seem as if... No. He would have told them, wouldn't he? They were friends. They told each other absolutely everything. He would have said._

_

* * *

_

"And... And I want to be with you, too. In Heaven, some day."

* * *

_Remus was asking if he could go to Heaven? Why? He was such a good person. That alone should get him there, shouldn't it? He hadn't done anything bad. Unless you counted pranks bad, but they weren't really._

_

* * *

_

"Jesus, please come into my heart. And, please, let me know if mom and dad are up there."

* * *

_So Remus's parents really were dead. That was sad. He would talk to him about it later. But for now, he would just wonder about Remus's prayer._

* * *

Sirius did wonder about Remus's words. For several weeks. But, overtime, he forgot about it. It wasn't really that important, after all. But then, so many years later, when he was fighting Bellatrix, he remembred those words. And then, just seconds before she cast the final spell, Sirius said softly, "Jesus, please come into my heart."


End file.
